1. Field of the Invention
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a wire harness including a conductive path and an exterior member made of resin into which the conductive path is inserted and a manufacturing method of the exterior member.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a usual wire harness, a wire harness is known which electrically connects high-voltage devices (namely, for high voltage) mounted on, for instance, a hybrid motor vehicle or an electric vehicle.
A wire harness disclosed in JP-A-2010-51042 includes a plurality of conductive paths, a corrugated tube made of resin which accommodates the plurality of conductive paths together and a protector made of resin. The corrugated tube is formed in the shape of a bellows tube having flexibility and the plurality of corrugated tubes is arranged in a longitudinal direction of the wire harness. The protector is arranged in a part where a path needs to be regulated. Further, the protector is provided at a position where the adjacent corrugated tubes are connected to each other. The corrugated tube and the protector are used as the exterior member.